Close to You
by No Gesture is Too Big
Summary: Ally Dawson is the new nanny for the Moon's daughter, Lilly. The first day on the job, she meets Austin Moon and both teenagers are instantly attracted to the other. Will love find it's way in, or will Ally refuse to let romance get in the way of her summer job? But we all know that soulmates always find each other, will Austin be Ally's? AU, Rated T to be safe.
1. First Impressions & Falling

**A/n: Hey guys! It's me, and I'm back with the first chapter of Close to You! It's my first actual story, and by that I mean, my first story with a plot and not just fluff and happiness. Yes, there will be fluff in this, but it's not going to be suddenly there. I hope that makes sense… Also, in this story, I use the word "nannying" and I'm not quite so sure it's an actual word so bear with me with that. **

**So without further ado, here's Close to You! (OHMYGOSH THAT RHYMED.)**

Ally Dawson was in her room with her iPod in her ears, Taylor Swift's newest song lasting through the ear buds, packing for her new summer job. It came to her as a surprise, but she accepted it nonetheless. Mimi and Mike Moon had found out about her recent volunteering at the local child care center, and had questioned her about nannying their 7 month old daughter while they went on their second honeymoon. She had accepted almost immediately before wondering why exactly they were going on a _second _honeymoon. Ignoring the fact, Ally was jumping for joy at the opportunity to get something on her resume.

Of course, she had found out that they were also the parents of Austin Moon, who was a decently popular kid at her high school. Vaguely, Ally could remember him being in her biology in the 9th grade, but that had been 3 years ago. Sure he was hotter than a normal guy should be, but she couldn't let a little crush on some guy she hadn't even talked to make her decline the job.

She smiled as she zipped up her suitcase, and took out her headphones and stuffed the iPod into one of her bags. It took her two trips, but she got her suitcase, duffel bag, and a bag full of baby toys that she thought would come in handy into the back of her convertible.

"Ally, honey, are you leaving for the Moon's already?" Looking up, she could see her mom leaning out her bedroom window.

"Yeah mom, I was about to come up to say goodbye, but I guess I don't know." Ally chuckled.

Penny smiled at her daughter, proud that she was finally reaching out and getting a chance at the job of her dreams. She waved goodbye to her daughter as she drove out of the driveway and down the street to the Moon's.

Pagebreak!

Singing quietly to himself as he finished up his shower, Austin Moon was getting ready for the new nanny to come over. He had set up the guest bedroom and had told his mom and dad to leave or they were going to miss their flight. After quick protests about how "unkind" it was to have the nanny start working without them there to begin with, Mimi and Mike left. Austin sighed as he stepped out of the shower and threw on some clothes, shaking his head quickly to remove the water, or at least most of it so that his hair wasn't sopping wet. His parents had hired the nanny because they didn't want Austin to have to take care of Lilly all summer and be able to spend time out of the house this summer. But in reality, Austin had no plans whatsoever since his only true friend, Dez, had left for Arizona to see his cousin.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing, and he quickly checked on Lilly to make sure she was still asleep. Walking up to the door, he prayed silently that the new nanny wasn't some old hag or was at least decent enough to want to be around, since he didn't play on going anywhere this summer.

He opened the door and was greeted by the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Her caramel brown hair falling down in curls below her shoulders, brown doe eyes looking up at his oh-so-adorably, and she had no makeup on at all, proving to Austin that this girl was real. She smiled up at him, and Austin snapped back to reality.

"Urm, sorry. Hi, you wouldn't happen to be the new nanny would you?" He leaned up against the doorframe, taking in her entire appearance. He smirked as he caught her cheek turn slightly pink under his gaze.

"Yes I am, and you are…?" She replied, hands on her hips looking up at him. How could one guy be so tall? Or maybe she was just really short, but she didn't believe she was _that_ short.

"Austin Moon." He replied, smiling warmly at her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach when he smiled at her, and she felt her cheeks flush again.

"Oh, you're Mimi and Mike's son? Well I'm Ally Dawson, nice to meet you." She grinned at him, and reached out her hand to shake his. As he shook it, the couple felt undeniable sparks causing them both to blush and drop the others hand.

"Well, um… come in! Lilly's upstairs sleeping, and I have your room set up." He moved to the side to let Ally through and she got her first glimpse of the Moon household. Walking in, Austin and Ally's hips brushed, once again causing each other to blush.

"Oh! I forgot my bags, give me a second." She turned around and went to walk out the door before she was stopped by Austin's arm.

"Let me get it," He said, "it's the least I can do for you staying and watching Lilly."

She protested slightly before finally giving up to letting her come with him while he got her bags. They walked back out to the car, Austin grabbing all three of Ally's bag without any trouble.  
"Well, now I feel weak knowing that you can carry all my bags in one trip easily, while I took two trips while struggling." She laughed, causing Austin's heart to beat faster. _Her laugh is beautiful. _He though dreamily, before snapping back to reality and laughing with Ally.

"I guess that's what happens when you're as muscular as me." He joked, carrying her bags up to the guest room and sitting them down next to her door.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? I doubt that."

He smiled cockily at her, and she instantly regretted saying that. Stuttering, she tried to say that she hadn't meant it, and was sorry before he cut her off with a laugh.

"You are something else, Alls." Her heart fluttered at the nickname he gave her within the first 20 minutes of knowing each other and smiled at him.

Flipping her hair and putting a hand on her hip she smirked at him. "I know," She joked. "It's part of the package." He laughed and smiled at her.

"Good to know." He walked closer to her. "And I'll be delighted to see what Ally Dawson has in store." Shivers ran down her spine at his words and proximity. She giggled nervously, and her fingers itched for a piece of hair to chew on.

"Heh, I'm sure she won't impress you much." She nervously said, giggling again.

"Oh Ally Dawson, she already has." He winked before walking out of the room. "My room's across from yours, Lilly's is next to mine, and you have a bathroom in your room. I'm going to start getting Lilly's bottle warmed up." He shouted as he walked downstairs and she stood there in the doorway, shocked. Could she be falling for a guy she just met?

**A/n: And there's chapter one! I'm going to try to update this story at least weekly, but I can't promise that with school and all. Hope you enjoyed and will keep reading, even with my random non-updating moments. Anyways! Review and follow for the next chapter of CTY! Until next time!**

**~Amber**


	2. Crying & Cuddling

**A/n: I honestly did not expect such a positive response on this, but I'm happy I did because I **_**love **_**writing it! Yes, there will be Auslly don't worry. **

**I also realized that I didn't put in a disclaimer in the first chapter, soo I don't own Austin and Ally. No wise comment on that today…**

**Chapter 2!**

After unpacking her bags and checking out her bathroom, Ally walked into Lilly's room to find her cooing in her crib. She smiled at the adorable sight and then reached down to pick Lilly up. Bouncing her gently in her arms, she carried her downstairs and saw Austin standing in the kitchen and humming to a song he had stuck in his head. He turned around and smiled at Ally and his sister in her arms.

"So I guess she woke up?" He said, gesturing to the small child in Ally's arms. She nodded.

"Yeah, I went in to check on her and saw she was awake, so I decided to bring her down for her bottle." Austin walked over to the bottle warmer and took the bottle off it, handing it to Ally. He pointed her towards the living room where a rocking chair was set up, and she sat down gently tilting the bottle so Lilly could suck the milk out.

Austin sat down on the couch next to her, sighing.

"Ally, you know my mom only hired you so that I would have my summer to have fun and do what I want?" She nodded, looking at him confused for bring up the topic.

"Well. I don't have anything planned for this summer, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them that. So I hope its okay that I'm going to be around the house." He looked down at his hands, slightly embarrassed about the topic. She giggled and he looked up at her, cheeks tinted pink.

"Of course it's okay! You're fun to be around." She smiled warmly at him, rocking slightly on the rocking chair. Smiling back at her, he leaned back into the couch feeling like a weight had been lighted off his shoulders.

"So you don't think it's lame that I'm not doing anything this summer?" She laughed again and gave him a pointed look.

"Austin, I'm spending my summer nannying, and while I love it, it's not the most brag-worthy thing of my life."

He chuckled at her, and then looked down at Lilly in her arms. His mind suddenly launched ahead 5 years, and he could envision Ally rocking _their _baby. He gasped and shook his head, trying to erase the irrational thought. He had just met the girl for crying out loud.

"You okay Aus?" Ally looked up at him, concern etched over her facial features. He nodded and smiled at her, the small vision still sitting in the back of his brain.

The rest of the morning was spent trying to get Lilly to stop crying from an unknown reason. Ally sighed inwardly, silently wishing that babies could talk so that they could say what was bothering them. Austin had gone up to his room, and she could hear the faint sound of a guitar drifting down the stairs. So far, nothing was working to keep Lilly calm, and she was getting frazzled. She was walking around the room singing to Lilly while bouncing her gently.

"Having trouble?" She jumped slightly, and turned her head slightly to glare at Austin.

"Yes. And your smart remarks aren't helping." She shot back, smiling inwardly when he held his hands up in defeat.

Austin reached his arms out to her, and she stepped into them leaning her head on his chest. Austin eyes opened in shock at her actions, for he had just intended for her to hand him Lilly, but he liked her in his arms too much to say anything about it. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Ally's waist, and held Lilly with her, their arms intertwined. Both teens' faces were red from the intimate way they were holding each other, but they silently admitted to themselves that they liked it, no matter how long they had known each other.

"Hey, don't worry about her. She gets crabby after she eats." His lips gently brushed over her ear, causing her to shiver and her stomach to twist.

"Austin…" She whispered, overwhelmed by all the emotions she felt when she was in her arms. He smiled into her hair, as he had placed his head on top of hers.

Lilly eventually quieted down, and Austin wished they could stay like this forever, but soon he felt Ally slowly untangling herself from him. She smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry Aus, but I should put her to bed, it _is_ her naptime." She referred to the long list my mom had given me to set on her dresser in the guest room. Obviously, Ally had seen it. He nodded, and followed her up the stairs to his room. Plopping down on his bed, Austin sighed. He hadn't known Ally for even a day yet, what was going on with him? He's never felt this way about a girl, ever. He'd never had a serious girlfriend for crying out loud! He groaned and put his head in his hands. Why is he falling for her? She's the nanny, and even though she was the same age as him, it would still be weird. HE flung himself back onto his bed, realizing he was just reassuring himself. There was a slight knock on his open bedroom door, and he looked up to see Ally standing there.

"Come in, don't feel awkward. This is your house as much as mine this summer." He smiled at her, his heart pounding as she smiled back and walked in.

She was in awe of all the instruments in his room. A guitar, keyboard, drum set, and a bass. She looked over at Austin.

"These are all yours? Do you play them all?" Her eyes were wide with amazement, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I play them all, and they're all mine." Jumping off the bed, Austin walked over to where Ally was standing by the keyboard and ran his fingers over it. He then began playing a fun, fast tune and Ally nodded her head to the beat. When he finished, she clapped softly.

"Austin! That was amazing! Where did you learn to play like that?" He blushed slightly and ducked his head in modesty.

"I taught myself, but I can't be that good." He looked up again, eyes gazing into hers. She sat down next to him on the bench.

"But you are! It's amazing. Do you sing too?" He shrugged.

"Sometimes. But I don't have the time for it anymore. Plus, I'm not too good at writing songs to begin with." He laughed.

"Oh, well. Maybe you can sing me something one day, a cover if you really believe you can't write songs." She looked into his eyes, struggling not to get lost in their chocolate pools.

"Maybe." He finished with a smile.

**A/n: It's moving really slow right now, I know, but it'll pick up soon, I promise! I just want to get them to know each other first before getting into the juicy parts of this story. Hehe. Well, review and if you have any ideas, criticisms, ways you think the stories going to go, or what you want to happen, let me know! You could PM me if you want, and I'll be happy to answer you, I just don't know how often I'll be able to check. **

**Until next time!  
~Amber**


	3. Almost Kisses & Abusive Exes

**A/n: Hey guys! Happy Halloween! Drop a review saying what you're dressing up as, or tweet me – Ambervacc_r5 (I don't know if FF will upload it, but there is an underscore between the last 'c' and the 'r'. If you drop me a tweet, along with the hashtag "Closetoyou", I will follow you! Anyways, here's another update for you wonderful people! I love all of you, and your reviews are amazing! Here's chapter 3! And in case any of you were wondering about their ages, Ally is 19, and Austin is just about 20. And by that I mean he has a birthday coming up. *winkwinknudgenudge* **

Ally has been nannying Lilly for a week, and to be honest, it wasn't as bad as the first day made it out to be. She had been getting closer with Austin, and it seemed like they have been friends forever, rather than just a week. She finished changing Lilly's diaper, and threw it into the trashbin in the nursery. Lilly was already asleep as Ally headed down to make herself some dinner. As she walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see Austin stirring some pasta in a pot over the stove. She smiled and leaned up against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"Any other talents I haven't heard of yet?" He jumped slightly and turned around, smirking.

"What? Can't a guy cook without being judged?" She giggled and walked over to the stove.

"Well, it smells delicious, so you've got to be good. How come you've never cooked the entire time I was here?" He shrugged, looking down at his feet.

"I thought you would laugh," He looked up at her hesitantly, "I mean, you know, with knowing how to cook and all."

She shook her head. "No! Any girl loves a guy who can cook; it makes him all the more attractive."

He smirked at her, and her cheeks flushed, realizing what she had just said. "I-I mean, in general. Not in the case in particular, but most women I know love a guy that can cook. It's not like I thought that it made _you_ attractive. Heh. Why would I think tha—"

"Ally!" He cut her off, holding back a laugh. "Just admit it, you find me attractive." He flipped his hair and leaned closer to her. She gasped and went to back away from him, but her grabbed her wrist and brought her closer, resting his nose on hers. Ally felt herself gasping for breath at the proximity of him, and Austin's heart started pounding in his chest.

"Come on Alls," His voice was suddenly husky, and Ally felt shivers run down her spine at the sound of it. "Just admit you find me attractive, because I know I find you attractive." Her eyes widened, and then she smiled softly.

"Oh really?" She smirked softly, and then leaned in closer, "Well, Austin Monica Moon, maybe I do find you a little bit attractive." Her lips were slightly brushing his as she talked, and Austin could find himself unable to move because of her closeness. He was just about to close the distance when he realized that Ally was no longer in front of him. He looked around, wondering where she went, only to see her walking out of the kitchen.

"Let me know when dinner's ready!" She yelled back over her shoulder, and he could almost hear the smirk in her voice. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Ally Dawson. Oh, that girl does things to him, another incident like that and he just might go insane.

Later on after dinner, Ally walked into Austin's room and saw him spread out on his bed, his face in his pillow. Sighing she walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"What's wrong Aus?" She said, slightly rubbing his back. He rolled over to look at her.

"You know that was cruel, back there in the kitchen." He sat up to see her smiling slightly at him.  
"I know, I just didn't know if you were serious. About, you know, kissing me." She blushed and looked away from him. He grabbed her chin gently and turned her face towards him.

"Of course I was serious Ally! You're amazing, beautiful…perfect." His eyes gazed at her, and she smiled.

"Austin, I… I like you, a lot. But I don't think I'm ready. You see…" He cut her off with a sigh.

"You have a boyfriend, don't you? And I'm here making a fool of myself." He groaned and threw himself back onto his bed.

"No Austin! That's not it! It's just that, I just got out of a really bad relationship, and I don't know if I'm ready for another one so soon. It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I want to sort out my feelings, and make sure that I don't just like you because I want to use you as a rebound. I couldn't live with myself if I found out that was the case." He sat back up again and looked at her.  
"You wanna talk about it? Your last relationship, I mean." She shook her head, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Austin noticed this and brought his hands to her face, wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

"Ally," he whispered, and she fell into his embrace, sobs racking her body.  
"Austin, he was so horrible. I wanted to break up with him but something held me back. We had been dating since I was 16, and I didn't know what else to do, I loved him. He was my first kiss, my first love. I couldn't just let him go. Then he…" Her voice trailed off and she buried herself more into Austin's muscular chest. He slowly stroked her hair, waiting for her to go on, not pushing her to go anymore into detail than she wanted.

"Then he started to hit me." Austin instantly tensed up, and all he could see was red. Someone had _hit _Ally? Who the _hell_ did this guy think he was? If Austin had known about this before, this guy would be dead.

"Austin? Austin please don't be mad. I tried to stop him, I did, but he wouldn't." More tears fell down her cheeks as she looked up at him, fearing that he was mad at her.

His eyes flared as he looked down at her, and then saw how hurt she was and relaxed. "No Ally, I'm not mad at you, this isn't your fault. I'm just pissed off at the jerk who decided it would be fun to use you as his own personal _punching bag._" His angry slowly came back as he said each word, and he tried to calm down again.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I just can't believe someone would do something like that to you." She smiled at his, grateful for how much he cared, and hugged him tightly.

"After 3 months of that, I couldn't take anymore. I had to tell someone, and I ended up telling my mom. She called the police, and we filed charges. After two longs days of court, he was finally locked up for spousal abuse for 10 years. I still haven't trusted a guy since." He smiled.

"But you trust me? Why?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess you're different. A good different." She smiled up at him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for listening Aus, but I should go make sure Lilly's all set for bed, and then head to bed myself. I'm beat, and I need a shower." She wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Ally, I got Lilly, you get some rest." He held his hand up, knowing she would protest. "I insist, go on. I'll be fine. Good night." He walked over and kissed her cheek gently before walking over into Lilly's room. Ally walked into her room and shut the door, sliding down it.

_Wow…_ She thought to herself, _this guy is really something special._

**And there's chapter 3! Hope you guys liked it! Once again, drop and review, and tweet me! I love all of you, and knowing how much you all love my story is amazing! So, review or if you have any ideas, criticisms, or think things are moving too fast (or too slow! (; ) Let me know!**

**Until next time,**

**~Amber**


	4. Secret Turn-ons & Surprise Phone Calls

**A/n: Alright, I have a huge world history test to study for and lots of other homework. But I love you all too much, and decided it's time to update. So here's chapter 4! Once again follow me on twitter – ambervacc(underscore)r5 , and tweet me with the hashtag: closetoyou and I'll follow back! Love to all!**

Ally woke up the next morning, surprised she had slept through the night. Usually she had to get up because Lilly woke her up crying. She stretched and climbed out of bed, walked over to her bathroom with a bounce in her step, and then plugged in her straight iron. _Might as well do something with my hair while I'm here_. She thought to herself, not that she was trying to impress Austin, no way would that be the reason. Ally sighed and drew a brush through her slightly mangled bedhead, and tried to get Austin out of her thoughts. Just because she wanted to look good today did _not_ have anything to do with the blonde head boy who was tugging at her heartstrings.

15 minutes later with pin-straight hair and natural makeup on, Ally Dawson was looking hot. At least, she thought so. She threw on one of her favorite casual pink dresses with her favorite pink slippers to match. She was just going to be at home, no reason to be getting her ankle boots on. Smiling to her reflection in the mirror, she walked out of her room and into Lilly's to check on her.

When Ally walked in, she was surprised to see Austin sound sleep next to Lilly's crib with Lilly looking through the bars and him and giggling. Ally giggled along with her and sat down next to Austin.

"Austin…" She nudged him slightly. He mumbled something and rolled over so that he was now facing Ally.

Sighing, she stood up and lifted Lilly out of the crib. Placing Lilly next to Austin and then sitting down beside the two, she smiled to herself.

"Lilly, wake up your brother." Lilly looked up at Ally, and then started to crawl closer to Austin. Ally was shocked, did Lilly understand her? All weird paranormal-like suspicions were pushed aside when she saw Lilly begin to pull one of her stuffed animals out from under Austin's side. Ally stifled a laugh at the sight, and smiled at Lilly.

"Here Lil, I'll help you out." Ally pulled the stuffed giraffe out from under Austin, careful not to wake him, and placed it on Austin's head. Lilly squealed in delight and reached up to grab the giraffe, but not without grabbing some of Austin's hair with it. Realizing that she had Austin's hair, Lilly gently let go of the giraffe completely and began to just tug on Austin's hair, cooing with interest. Ally laughed out loud at this, causing Austin to stir. He smiled softly at the feel of his baby sister pulling on his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Lilly, smiling widely at him.  
"Hey Lilly, how did you get over here?" He said with his voice slightly husky from just waking up. Ally shivered at the sound, and tried to erase the sudden thoughts it had caused to run through her brain. Austin sat up and stretched out his back, groaning slightly at how stiff his body felt. It was then he set eyes at Ally and suddenly he felt short of breath. She was gorgeous, with her straightened hair and adorable dress that flattered her figure. Austin swallowed and took a deep breath, smiling at her.

"Hey Alls. Morning." He smiled cheekily at her, and she giggled at the way his bedhead looked. "What?" He whined, sticking out his bottom lip slightly, "It's not like your hair doesn't get messed up when you sleep." He ran his fingers through his hair a couple times, huffing when his hair refused to fix itself. Smiling to herself, Ally scooted closer to Austin and reached over to help him. The second Ally started to stroke through his hair, he knew he was in trouble. He had found out from his last girlfriend about 3 years ago, that when people messed with his hair was a turn on for him. It wasn't extreme, like if his mom would mess up his hair it wouldn't matter, but if _Ally_ stroked his hair, oh boy was he in trouble.

He gulped and pushed Ally's hands away, and she looked at him, puzzled. "Heh, it's okay. I-I got it." His cheeks warmed up and he looked away pushing down on his hair and desperately hoping it looked normal. She smiled at him.

"Austin, you missed a piece." She reached up and slowly dragged her fingers through his hair to flatten out the piece that had been sticking up. Looking down at Austin, she saw his face turn bright red and him bite his lower lip. Experimentally, she dragged her fingers down to the tips of the strands. He gasped and groaned at the same time and tried to pull his head out from underneath Ally's tantalizing fingertips.

"I think it's good…" His voice sounded gravelly, as if he hadn't drank water in ages. She smirked as she realized exactly what was up with Austin.

"Oh no, it's still sticking up." Giggling she picked Lilly up and placed her back in her crib with her toy giraffe. Austin sighed in relief as he realized she was done. She sat back down and looked at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Before he could register what was going on, Ally got up and ran out of the room into his bedroom. She picked up a brush off his dresser and hid it behind her back as she walked back into Lilly's bedroom. Austin was still sitting there, looking confused and scared at the same time.

"A-Ally? What's that behind your back?"

"Nothing." She walked closer to him and sat down behind him.  
"Why are you sitting behind me?"

"No reason." And with that, she dragged the brush through his bleach blonde hair, and Austin let out a full-blown moan.

Austin felt his cheeks heat up and he jumped away from Ally.

"What are you doing?" He squeaked, desperately trying to fight off the sensations she had just given him.

She smiled at him oh-so-innocently. "Brushing your hair." She answered simply, reaching over to run the brush through his hair again, but Austin scooted back again.

"Now, I'm good." He cringed when he heard his voice crack, and again when Ally giggled at it.

"What's wrong Austy? You don't want me to brush your hair?" She pouted playfully at him.

"N-no, it's not that, I just don't need my hair brushed right now…" She leaned closer to him so that her lips were right next to his ear.

"Is that the _real _reason Austin, or does my hair brushing do things to you?" Ally had forcefully made his voice lower and smirked when she saw him shiver slightly at the tone.

"Ally…" He gulped and turned his head so that their faces were right in front of each other.

"Yes Austin?" She was surprised at how calm her voice sounded giving the certain situation she was in.

Austin leaned in closer and she felt his warm breath. It strangely smelled minty despite him having just woken up. Ally felt her heartbeat pick up and felt as if they were moving too fast and too slow at the same time.

"Can I… can I kiss you?" Ally swallowed, trying to moisten her dry mouth before nodding. Just as he was about to close the distance, Ally's phone went off. She gasped, both of their faces reddening as they jumped apart. She cleared her throat and reached into the pocket in her sundress to see her mom was calling.

"Mom?"

"Ally, honey. I know you just started your job, and I don't want you to be worrying about anything…"

Ally held the phone closer to her ear, "What is it mom? I'm sure it can't be that bad." Austin cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, and then stood up to pulling Lilly out of her crib again. Ally smiled as he started to play with her and the giraffe.

"Ally-cat. It's Dallas." Her breath caught in her throat, and she suddenly thought the room was spinning around her. Austin glanced over and saw her face drain of all color. Immediately he scooted over to her and wrapped an arm around her for support.

"W-what about him?" Her voice was barely above her whisper, and Austin gave her a quick squeeze.

Penny sighed over the phone, "He's been let out of jail, sweetie. I'm sorry." All of a sudden, Ally's eyes started to water and she couldn't think straight anymore. She looked up at Austin, who looked back down with worry etched into his eyes. If Austin wasn't there, she didn't know what she would do.  
"I gotta go mom. The baby's crying." It was a lie, but Ally needed some excuse to get off the phone.

"Okay honey, if you need anything let me know."

"Alright mom, love you."

"Love you too, bye." And with that Ally hung up, letting out a sob as she threw her phone across the room and herself into Austin's chest. Austin wasn't quite sure what had been said over the phone and didn't care. Wrapping his arms around Ally, he held her until she pulled away and wiped some stray tears off her cheeks. Austin gently reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. He left one hand cupping her cheek as he looked down at her.

"Austin. He's back. My ex-boyfriend. He's coming, Austin, he's coming and I don't know what to do." She threw herself back into his arms, not caring how helpless she looked. She needed him right now, and he knew that.

"Ally, listen to me. Are you listening?" She pulled back slightly and looked at him, nodding.

"As long as I'm breathing, he will not lay a finger on you. And if he does, he's going to regret ever doing it." She smiled softly at him before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. They both blushed before Ally smiled again.

"You missed." He arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I said, you missed." She leaned closer to him and as he realized what she said, he leaned down and caught her lips in his own in a passionate, searing kiss.

**A/n: And that's it for chapter 4! Sorry I didn't update last week, I was really busy and barely had time to type up my essays for school, let alone a story. If you want more updates on my story, and just want to say hi, follow me on twitter. So, review, favorite, follow, or tweet! **

**Until next time!**

**~Amber**


	5. First Dates & Fire Pits

**A/n: I decided to love you all and update early! Like, **_**way **_**early. Here's chapter 5! :D**

They pulled apart slowly, and Austin rested his head on her forehead. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inside, they were both screaming with joy and dancing happily. But of course, neither would do this until they were alone. Austin's heart sped up as he gazed into her eyes.

"Wow." They both said breathlessly and Austin pulled her closer to him, holding her against his chest.

"I'm here for you Alls, and no matter what I'll be here for you, okay?" She nuzzled herself into his chest, nodding. Austin's breath caught in his throat. Ally was his. Well, she was going to be just as soon as he asked her.

It was at that moment when Lilly crawled in between them, dragging her giraffe along with her. Austin chuckled and pulled her into his lap. Ally looked at the sight and smiled, giggling lightly.

"What's so funny, Dawson?" Austin smirked at her, causing her to laugh again.

"It's just that despite the fact that she's your sister, she makes you and me look like parents." Austin smiled, and looked down at the scene. Lilly had managed to sit right in the middle of their laps, and both he and Ally had wrapped their arms around her.

Ally smiled again, but broke up the tender moment by lifting up Lilly and standing up. "Well, might as well feed her, it's about…" She glanced at the digital baby monitor. "Ten o'clock now. And she hasn't eaten all day." Austin nodded, but was quick to pull Ally close to him and lean down so that he could whisper in her ear.

"But after that, you and I are going on our first date." She began to protest as he leaned back up, but he put a finger gently to her lips.

"I know we can't leave Lilly here alone, don't worry. We're just going to have a bonfire outside!" Austin face broke into a grin and Ally giggled at his excitement.

"Okay Austin, whatever you want. Just as long as I can bring a baby monitor out so we can still make sure that Lilly's alright."

He sighed, "Ally, she'll be asleep the whole time. But if you insist…"

"I do." She stated simply before tugging on his arm and telling him to come on and heat up a bottle for his sister.

(linebreak)

At seven, Ally had a pair of warm sweats on and her favorite Neon Trees hoodie. She grabbed a blanket and the baby monitor and walked outside to see Austin adding some sticks to the bright fire pit. He smiled at her and waved, then gestured towards the small patio couch he had sit next to the pit. She smiled and sat down next to him, setting the blanket and monitor on the ground. Austin threw another log into the fire and walked over to sit next to Ally. She instinctively leaned her head into his side.

"Austin, what are we going to do?" Her voice was slightly mumbled by his side, and Austin grinned inwardly at that. He sighed and looked down at her, pulling her closer to his side.

"We wait it out. As of right now, I'm pretty sure Dallas has no clue where you are for the summer. And even if he did, there is no way in _hell_ he is getting to you. I swear that on my life Ally." She looked up at him, her heart aching at his protectiveness. She softly smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Aus; it means a lot how much you care. Even though we've only known each other personally for not even two weeks, I feel like I can trust you with my life."

He looked down at her with seriousness and determination shining through his eyes. "That's because you can Alls. I lo-care about you and want you to be safe." Austin freaked out in his mind. Had he almost told Ally he loved her? No, _no_, he liked her a lot, that much was certain. But _love _her? He shook his head, and smiled down at Ally who had been oblivious to his entire internal conflict.

A calm silence enveloped the two as they sat close together. Ally leaned down quickly and grabbed the blanket she had brought off the ground. It had become a bit cold, as she had predicted it would, so she threw it over herself and Austin. After a few minutes of Austin running his fingers through Ally's hair and Ally closing her eyes peacefully while lying there, Austin became anxious.

"Ally, there's a reason I wanted to have a bonfire today." She looked up at him, and saw him looking at her directly and not breaking her gaze.

"What is that?" She arched an eyebrow, curious as to what the blonde boy was so serious about.

"S'MORES!" He yelled reaching under the small couch and pulling out a Ziploc bag full of marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. She giggled and grabbed a fallen stick off the grass and tossed it to him, then went in search of another for herself. After she found one, she stuck her marshmallow on it and began to roast it. Austin, of course, liked his burnt. So he decided to stuff his marshmallow into the fire so it would light and then run around the yard burning poor, innocent fireflies. (1)

"Austin! What are you doing?" She exclaimed, and he sheepishly walked back to the fire while blowing out the burning marshmallow.

"Sorry." It was quiet for a few seconds before they both looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh Austin, you continue to amaze me." She shook her head, smiling at him as he smirked.

"It's all part of the charm." He winked at her, causing her to blush, then flexed his muscles playfully. Ally gaped at them, not being able to help herself.

"Like what you see?" Without thinking, she nodded, and then flushed when she realized what she had just said yes too. However, she had no regrets to nodding.

He smirked at her and then walked closer to her. Confused, she looked up into his eyes.

"So, you would like it if I did this?" He slowly lifted up his t-shirt; his marshmallow had been long forgotten as he had unintentionally put his stick into the fire. Tossing the garment to the side, he looked at Ally. Feeling like being cocky, Austin took her hand that wasn't roasting her marshmallow, which by now had also been long forgotten and was burning off her stick, and placed it on his well-defined chest.

She gulped, and looked anywhere but at him.

He laughed before wrapping his arms around her waist. She shivered at the contact, but dropped her stick into the fire to hug him back. As she wrapped her arms around him, she tried to nonchalantly run her hand along his arm muscles. Tried being the keyword, as Austin smirked down at her when he felt her doing so. He gave Ally a sweet, lasting kiss before pulling back and throwing his shirt on again, shivering.

"And that's your Austin Moon show for today, donations are gladly accepted." He joked, throwing a wink her way and he grabbed the blanket and wrapping it around her. The fire had died down by now and they both smelled distinctly of smoke. He grabbed her hand, and gently pulled her towards the house. She quickly grabbed the baby monitor and walked inside with Austin.

The only thing on her mind? Best. First date. Ever.

**A/n: And there's chapter 5 for you guys, a nice little Auslly filler. (;**

**My sister loves to do this, and I have no idea why. Every time we go camping she **_**insists **_**we have marshmallows so she can burn the fireflies.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! And to the reviewer who asked how old they are, I think I put it in the author's note in either chapter 2 or 3. So, review, favorite, follow, or tweet me! I love all my readers, and want to know your guys' feedback. It helps me a lot when typing up another chapter. Oh, on I was watching The Voice last night with my mom, and one of the singers said she once had a nodule on one of her vocal chords. And of course, me being an Austin & Ally fanatic exclaimed from my seat on the couch, "OH NO! NOT NODULES!" And needless to say, my mom was slightly creeped out.**

**So, until next time!**

**~Amber**


	6. News & Nightmares

**A/n: Oh my gosh, I'm so happy you guys loved that last chapter! I honestly read all your reviews and was smiling like a goof. :) I love you all! **

**To Camden, this story will probably end at the end of summer, but don't worry! Because during this I am planning on writing Thanksgiving and Christmas one-shots! So look out for those.**

**To the guest who asked where Austin's parents are, they went on their second honeymoon. I personally couldn't think of anything else for them to be doing, since they only work at the mattress kingdom. Plus they seem so in love all the time in the show, why not? Haha.**

**To rosslynch4thewin, surprisingly yes it does, only when the marshmallow's burning strongly though. And it's hard to do since the marshmallow starts to burn off the stick.**

**To Guest, I don't remember which one, since I rarely watch it, but I still found it hilarious.**

**To Fading Rhythm, aww! Thank you so much! I try my best. :D**

**To Mandymay123, YES. OMG YES. I would flip out. You have no idea, that would be the best Ross Lynch trait EVER. (sorry for fangirling)**

**And that's all the review responses I have for right now, but I'm pretty sure when I'm done with this chapter, there'll be more. So here you go – chapter 6!**

Ally was fixing herself and Austin sandwiches when her mom called again. She sighed, throwing a piece of turkey on Austin's sandwich before pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Tucking the phone between her neck and shoulder, Ally began to cut Austin's sandwich in half.

"Dallas called here, he said he was wondering where you were and that he wants to talk to you and make things right. Don't worry, I told him off. But somehow he knew you weren't at home." She sighed, and Ally's heart ached. The last thing she wanted was her mom to get too much into this. That's why she never told her about the abuse in the first place.

"How'd he know I wasn't home?" Ally put the sandwiches onto paper plates and poured some potato chips next to each sandwich.

"Well, I _might_ have mentioned that you were nannying at the Moon's…" Her voice trailed off and Ally could almost sense her mother bowing her head in shame.

"Mom! Why would you do that?" Ally set the sandwiches down on the table, and leaned against a chair. She'd call Austin down when the phone call was done.

"It slipped out honey, he asked to talk to you and I automatically said you were nannying. It didn't hit me until later on that it was Dallas, I'm sorry." Ally sighed, she couldn't blame her mom for this nor could she even worry about Dallas. As long as Austin was home, which he apparently would always be, Dallas was getting anywhere near her. She smiled softly at the thought of Austin taking care of her.

"Mom, it's fine, it's not your fault. I doubt he even knows the Moons anyways. But I got to go, so I'll talk to you later." They said their good-byes and hung up. Ally sunk down in her chair, burying her head in her hands.

_Why did he have to get let out early? _Ally's thoughts ran wild, and she was about to get up to tell Austin lunch was ready when she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap themselves around her. She couldn't help but smile despite the circumstances. Austin always cheered her up, even though they had only known each other for less than two weeks.

Austin nuzzled his head into her neck so he could whisper in her ear. "Alls, what's wrong?" His deep husky voice sent chills along her spine. She slowly wrapped her own arms around him and kissed his cheek softly.

"My mom accidentally told Dallas I was nannying at your house, and she's afraid he's going to try to find me and talk to me." She felt her eyes water, but willed herself not to cry. "Austin, I don't want to talk to him, I don't even want to see him." She sniffed and forced the tears in her eyes to not fall.

"Ally, darling, don't even worry about him. If he does find out where you are, he'll have to get through me to talk to you." He raised his head from my neck and looked me in the eyes.

"Alls, you know it is okay to cry, especially now." Ally sighed inwardly, knowing that he read her like an open book.

"Austin, I can't. I've cried enough the past two days and I don't want to cry again now." Even as she said this, she felt the tears spring up again.

Austin groaned inwardly. He didn't want to have to do this, but Ally couldn't hold back her emotions, it wasn't healthy.

"Ally, what reasons do you have not to cry? You're away from home where Dallas could easily find you." She gasped and looked at Austin with hurt in her eyes. He looked away. He couldn't let Ally hold in her emotions. He had to break her down.

"If he finds you, he could easily hurt you again. Worse even, he could take you away from me and your mom." Ally's heart broke as Austin said these things to her. Why was he being so inconsiderate of her feelings? Her eyes begun to water more as Austin spoke.

"Oh wait; you know what would be horrible?" She opened her mouth to protest, but Austin interrupted her. "If he tricked you into falling in love with him, then broke your heart again by abusing you. But that's crazy, right? I mean he probably can't find y—"Austin was cut off by Ally sobbing and wrapping her arms around herself. Austin sighed, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ally, beautiful, I'm sorry. I had to break you down. I couldn't let you hold in your tears, it's not good for you." She nodded and gasped through her sobs, gripping onto my shirt tightly and holding me close to her.

"A-Austin. What if he does find me?" She sniffed and wiped some tears from her eyes, which still continued to fall.

"Ally, he might, I'm not going to lie to you. But I swear on my life I won't let him touch you. I promise you that." She smiled at him, and brought him down for a soft kiss. This kiss was different from the rest. It was the kind of kiss that promises comfort and trust, and Austin liked it. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away gently, holding her face in his large hands. The rough pads of his thumbs swiped across her cheeks to rid of the tears that had fallen.

"Austin, thank you. For everything." He smiled and pulled her back into a hug.

"It's nothing Alls. I'd do anything for you. "  
(linebreak)

That night, Austin was lying in bed worried about Ally. He wished there was some way to make sure she knew he was always there for her, but she seemed to forget. He groaned and flipped his pillow over, trying to fall asleep. It was three in the morning, and he hadn't gotten a blink of sleep yet. Just as he was about to give up and go watch TV until the morning, he heard Ally scream from the bedroom. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and the next thing he knew, he was knocking on her door. She didn't answer, but he heard her slightly whimpering. Opening the door, his heart broke at the sight of Ally tossing and turning in her bed, gasping for breath and silently crying. Austin rushed over and pulled her into his lap.

"Shh, Ally baby, its okay. It's just a dream. I'm here, don't worry." She slowly woke up, and jumped away from him as she screamed.

"Ally! It's me, Austin. I won't hurt you, Alls. It's okay." He felt his heart break into smaller and smaller pieces at the look of terror on her face. But slowly, the terror faded into recognition and she threw herself into his arms.

"Austin, it was so realistic. I..I was…and he…" He shushed her and cradled her close to him, slightly rocking her back and forth.

"Ally, it's ok. It's all over, I'm here and Dallas isn't. Dallas will never be able to touch you again, do you hear me?" She clutched me closer to her, and I let her cry herself out.

After a while, her eyes seemed to dry out and she looked up at him. Austin leaned down and kissed her gently. The kiss eventually got more intense as she began kissing down his neck. He groaned and pulled her away, but she reach forward and rubbed his arms. Kissing him again, her hands trailed down and slid under his shirt. Hearing his sharp intake of breath, she smirked and began to trace along his abs. Austin groaned, and slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, which she accepted eagerly. They made out like that for some time before Austin gasped and pulled away.

"Ally we can't. Not now, when you're hurting. It's almost four in the morning, you're not thinking straight." She blinked a few times and slowly untangled herself from him.

"Sorry Austin, I got carried away." He smiled softly at her and kissed her softly and quickly.

"Alls, it's okay. I understand, but we really should be going to bed now." She nodded and crawled out of his lap, which she had never left since her freak out.

Just as Austin was about to get up and go into his own room, he was stopped by Ally's hand pulling him back towards her.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Please, stay Austin. I don't want to be alone." He smiled softly and climbed back onto her bed, wrapping his arms around Ally as they lay down. Needless to say, the couple had best sleep in a long time.

**A/n: And there's chapter six for you guys! I hope you liked it, plus, I added some Auslly action (;**

**If there's anything you have a suggestion on, criticism, or compliment, review and let me know! I promise, I try my best to fit in your guys' requests to the best of my ability (as long as I think it fits into the story).**

**So, if you want more Auslly action, let me know. Less Auslly action? Well ok, maybe. Haha. **

**But seriously, I take all your suggestions into consideration, so don't be afraid to speak up! **

**And I will be trying to post a Thanksgiving-like one-shot this week, so be on the lookout for that!**

**Once again you can follow me on twitter – ambervacc(underscore)r5 and I will follow you if you say #closetoyou. **

**I love you all! Review, tweet, follow, or favorite! **

**Until next time –**

**Amber**


	7. Apologies & A New Story

**Yes I know, an author's note as a chapter. I hate them too, but this is just so you guys aren't worrying too much about this story. Haha. I've been sick lately, so I couldn't upload since my head hurt so badly, and by the time I got better, I had crap loads of makeup work. So, this story will be on hold until after the Christmas season so that I can start my Christmas story for you guys! Yes, I did write a Thanksgiving one-shot, but it was late and things got out of hand in that story, so I apologize for those who wanted a clean thanksgiving story. Anyways, I still have tons of ideas for this story, so I'm not ending it, but I **_**really**_** want to just focus on the Christmas story I'm about to start, and I can't do that when I am trying to update two stories. I hope you all understand! Hope to see you all back here in a few weeks! Be on the lookout for my Christmas story. Don't worry; this one won't end up being rated m, haha. **

**Love you all!**

**~Amber**


	8. Messes & Movies

**A/n: And here it is, the next chapter of Close to You! Sorry it's been awhile, but I really wanted my Christmas story to be good. I planned on updating before the New Year, but things happened and I couldn't get to a computer that I could type up the story. So thanks for sticking around guys! Love you all. And if you want to stay on top of my updates, or yell at me for not updating, follow me on twitter, ambervacc_r5. And in case FF doesn't let me use an underscore, it's ambervacc(underscore)r5. Read and review? (:**

Ally lay in her bed, wondering about last night. Or well, earlier this morning. Austin could've easily taken advantage of her like Dallas used to. But he didn't. Just another reason that Austin was nothing like Dallas. She sighed and rolled over, not bothering to get up. She slowly felt herself drifting off to sleep, but Lilly chose that moment to start crying for her breakfast. Ally sighed and looked at the small bedside clock. It was about ten in the morning. _Great, _she thought, _I barely got any sleep last night._ Eventually, she dragged herself out of bed and into Lilly's room. She picked her up and carried her downstairs to grab some mushed peas from the cabinet of baby food. Gently, she put Lilly down in her high chair and the little girl cooed and giggled. Ally smiled back and pulled a chair out, beginning to feed Lilly.

After a while, Lilly was spitting her peas back out instead of eating them and Ally took that as a sign to stop feeding her. She picked up the jar and spoon and turned around to go into the kitchen, but instead found herself slamming into Austin's chest, accidentally pouring baby food on the floor in surprise.

"Austin!" She shrieked, still shaken up at his sudden appearance. He backed up, a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry, I was watching you and didn't realize you got up." His cheeks reddened and Ally arched an eyebrow at him.

"If you were watching me, how did you not notice I got up?" Austin blushed deeper and ducked his head down.

"Erm, I wasn't exactly watching what you were doing. It was more like watching you." Ally's mouth opened slightly in realization and flushed.

"Austin, that's so—"He cut her off.

"Creepy? Weird? Stalker-ish? Yeah, I know. Sorry." She smiled and shook her head.

"I was going to say adorable." He felt like he was going to burst with the way his face burned now. Flipping his hair more into his face, he tried to hide the blush that was arising. Ally noticed this and walked up to him, pushing the hair back and tilting his face towards her.

"I'm not adorable." He pouted and crossed his arms. Ally giggled at gave him a look.

"Austin Moon, you are too adorable and you can't even deny it." He laughed and shook his head at her.

"Ally, if anyone here's adorable, it's you." Austin pulled her back to his chest and kissed her gently.

"Now, help me clean this up. It's more your fault then anything." He groaned, but after Ally's glare, decided to get some paper towel.

(linebreak)

Ally sighed and brushed her hair to one side as she pulled up Lilly's pants. Diaper changing wasn't one of her favorite things to do, but sadly, that came with watching a child. She glanced over at Austin, who was strumming his guitar in his room, and noticed he was looking at her. Austin blushed and looked away, embarrassed that she had seen him staring. She smiled to herself and gently placed Lilly in her crib. Double-checking to make sure she was asleep, Ally quietly shut the door and walked into Austin's room.

"Hey." She said softly, and he looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi." Ally walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, and then Austin put down his guitar and turned towards her. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Ally looked up at him warily.

"What?" She arched an eyebrow, running her tongue over her teeth subconsciously to see if she had anything stuck.

"When Lilly wakes up, I'm taking on a real date. Well, as real as a date can be with a baby." Austin grinned and practically bounced with excitement. Ally looked skeptical so he pulled her close.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We can see a family movie so Lilly won't be affected. Even though she's so little…" He trailed off, and continued to smile down at Ally. "Please Alls? It'll be a night you'll never forget." She sighed.

"I guess so." She was cut off with a hug from her boyfriend, and he buried his face into her neck, kissing a trail to her lips before gratefully kissing her.

And with that, they heard a thump in Lilly's room. Ally got up and saw that she had knocked one of her stuffies over the side of the bed. Lilly's smiling face peered at her over the crib's side.

"Austin, she's awake. Check what time the movie starts."

She heard a faint "yes!" then "ok." Laughing to herself, she pulled Lilly out of the crib and put on her little booties before searching around in the closet for a stroller.

Carrying the stroller downstairs, with Lilly on her hip, Ally set it up and placed Lilly down in the seat. After strapping her in, Ally threw on her shoes and turned around to meet, yet again, a face full of Austin. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, giving a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Sorry, babe." He smirked and wrapped an arm around her. "But then again, I'm starting to think that you really want me. I mean, colliding into me twice in one day? Sounds suspicious to me." He winked and Ally's cheeks warmed up before she smacked his chest.

"You know full well that you were in the way that time. Don't 'sorry babe' me." Austin's smiled dropped and he gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry." He grinned and kissed her nose. "Let's go!"

**A/n: I did it! Kind of... this chapter took me four days to write! Luckily I know where I'm going with it now, but still. Sorry this was so late; once again, I was busy. Things are going to start to get crazy in my life, so I'll try as hard as I can to update once a week again. Love all of you! Don't forget to tweet me the hashtag closetoyou, so I can follow you! Happy New Year!**

**Until next time (hopefully soon!)**

**~amber.**


	9. Movies & Madness

**A/n: Ohmygod, I freaking love all of you! I got over 20 reviews on the last chapter, and they're still coming! This is too amazing. Follow me on twitter, ambervacc_r5! Here's chapter 8! I don't own anything you may recognize! **

The couple pulled up to the movie theater and Austin ran in to buy the tickets as Ally got Lilly out and placed her in the carrier. Trailing a bit behind Austin, she saw a flash of familiar brown hair. Gasping, she tightened her grip on the carrier and ran up to Austin. Reaching for his hand, she tried to calm herself down. _There's no way he could be here. There's absolutely no way he could have found me. _

Austin glanced over at her and squeezed her hand in an effort to get her to look into his eyes. She shook her head and looked down, and Austin sighed. She'd tell him when he was ready.

After getting the tickets for the newest romantic comedy – romantic for Ally and comedy for Austin – they were sitting in an empty theater with a bucket of popcorn in between them and Lilly clinging to Austin's shirt. Austin smirked and threw an arm around Ally, leaning close to her ear.

"Let's hope there's no PG-13 parts in this, Alls, or it'll be your fault for corrupting my sister's mind." She giggled and gently shoved him aside.

"Oh shush, I looked into it. Trust me, I know we're safe." She kissed his cheek and threw a piece of popcorn at him, which he managed to catch perfectly in his mouth. With a triumphant "ha!" he leaned back and readjusted Lilly in his lap. The movie started to play and she snuggled in a bit more to Austin and he smiled to himself, gently leaning his head on top of hers. Towards the end of the movie, Ally looked up and saw someone standing in the entrance to the theater. Squinting in the dark, she stifled a gasp as she recognized who it was.

"No way…" She whispered and looked at Austin, hoping he hadn't heard her. Unfortunately, with the fact that they were close together, he had heard her clearly.

"What is it?" He mumbled, turning toward her and holding Lilly closer to his chest so she wouldn't fall in the movement.

"I thought I saw…" Her voice trailed off and her breath picked up as the man made eye contact with her. There was no doubt this time, it was him. And he knew she was here.

"Austin, we need to go." He went to interrupt her but she was already grabbing them popcorn and his hand, pulling him out of the seat. Austin grabbed the carrier that was on the floor and quickly strapping Lilly in before turning back to Ally. She yanked him in front of her and slightly ducked her head done. Austin didn't feel like asking any questions right away, so he led her out of the theater into the parking lot.

"Want to tell me about it?" He said as they walked down to his car. She took a breath and nodded as Austin opened the door for her. After they were all settled in, Austin turned to Ally and pulled her into a hug.

"Alls, what's wrong?" She sniffed and pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

"Dallas was in there, he must have seen me in the lobby and followed us into the theater." Austin gave her a sympathetic look, stuffing his anger deep within himself to worry about later.

"Ally…" He ran a hand through her hair, stopping it to rest at her chin. She looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Austin I'm terrified. What if he finds out about us? He could hurt you too; I don't want that to happen." Her eyes pleaded at him and he just wanted to promise her that everything would be okay. But he couldn't, because he wasn't sure and that frightened him.

"Ally-cat, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. If he hurts me, so what? As long as you're safe from him, that's all that matters to me." Her heart melted at his words and she pulled him back into a hug.

"Austin, you're too perfect for me." She mumbled into his chest. He blushed a bit and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He smiled as the thought ran through his mind. That smile slowly dropped into a worried frown as he realized that thought had slipped out. Ally smiled and nuzzled in closer to Austin.

"I love you, too" Austin's heart nearly leapt out of his chest in glee. In fact, if Ally wasn't snuggled into him, he might've done his happy dance. Remember the problem at hand, Austin pulled back.

Laying a gentle kiss on her lips, he whispered, "Let's go home, and forget about Dallas for the moment alright?" She nodded and held back a shiver when he placed his lips back on hers, his tongue brushing lightly along her lips before turning back to the wheel.

(linebreak)

Ally tossed and turned in her bed, once again fearing her own dreams because of her dumbass of an ex. She sighed and got up to get a glass of water from the kitchen, but stopped when she heard a sound from Lilly's room. She shook it off, figuring Lilly had knocked her toy onto the ground again. After finishing her ice water, she walked back up the stairs and heard the sound breeze from outside. She rolled her eyes and remembered how Austin had insisted on opening Lilly's window for fresh air. She might as well shut it now.

Opening the door a bit, Ally slid in and walked toward the window. Double checking to make sure it was shut; she smiled in approval and turned to check on Lilly.

(linebreak)

Austin woke up to a scream and immediately ran to Ally's room, grabbing his old Little League bat.

"Ally!" He yelled, running in to her room only to find her not there. He gasped for breath as he ran to Lilly's room, praying as hard as he could that she would be there.

Practically running the door over, Austin found Ally in a ball, sobbing her eyes out in a corner. He threw the bat down and rushed to her side, pulling her close to him and trying to quiet her sobs. She pushed him aside, trying desperately to talk, but she couldn't do it. She pointed to the crib behind him and he slowly stood up and turned around. Looking into the crib, Austin fell to his knees. This could not be happening.

The crib was empty.

**A/n: Here you go! This one was hard to write, honestly. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been having Word problems and my grandpa passed away a few weeks ago. Thanks for sticking along with me! Love you all; keep reviewing (it makes my day)!**

**Until next time!**

**~amber**


	10. Fearing & Frustration

**A/n: Thank you all for your messages about my grandpa. I love how much you care and it's motivated me to update earlier this time. I freaking love each and every one of you! Once again, follow me on twitter, ambervacc_r5. I'll follow all of you back if you mention my story! I post updates all the time on my fics, so there's a great place to get in contact with me. I know I left you all on a pretty intense cliffhanger, so I wont keep you much longer! Here's chapter 9!**

Austin shook his head, trying to wake himself up, believing this was all a nightmare. Ally's sobbing figure in the corner of the room told him otherwise.

Still to shocked to feel anything, he slid over to Ally, wrapping her close to him. She gasped for breath as more sobs racked her body and she grasped onto his neck. He rubbed circles on her lower back and felt his breath quicken as the reality of his missing sister hit. Soon, he was the one shaking with tears. Ally calmed down enough to comfort Austin, laying his head down in her lap. His bangs stuck to his face from his tears, and Ally pushed them aside.

"Austin…" She began, but he shook his head.

"This isnt your fault. It couldn't possibly be your fault in any way. You and I were both in the house, and I was the one who left the window open. If you even think about blaming yourself for a second, I swear to God Ally. Don't think that, please." He held her face between his hands, searching her eyes for a sign that she believes him. Slowly she nodded, and got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Austin called after her, slowly bringing himself to his feet. He peered down in the crib once more and noticed a piece of paper lying there.

"To call the police, hopefully she hasn't been gone too long and they can find whoever took her." Austin unfolded the paper and quickly skimmed over it.

"Uhm Ally, you might want to come in here quick before doing that." She backtracked and turned around. Noticing Austin's look of fear, she rushed to his side.

"What is it?" He handed her the note and sat back down on the floor, looking pale. Austin Moon was terrified to say the least. He didn't know what to do, and who to turn to. Ally sat down next to him and read the note, her hands shaking slightly.

_Hey Ally, you miss me? Babe, it's been far too long. I know you saw me in that theatre, what fantastic luck I have meeting up with you once again. Looks like you've already gotten yourself a kid huh? I knew you would always be a slut. It's only a matter of time before the blonde boy ditches you for some other, hotter girl. _

_You may be wondering why I chose to take your precious little child, and that my dear, is for me to know and you to find out. I want you back, and youknow where to find me. Contact the police, and I doubt you'll see your baby again. If you want her safe, I'd suggest you leave that blonde bozo and come back to me. You have one week._

_Dallas._

Ally felt her heart literally crack in two, and she glanced over at Austin who was still plae and hugging himself. He was struggling to breath, trying to to have a meltdown. He looked up at Ally who walked over and sat down next to him. He sniffed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's still not your fault." He whispered, stroking that hair that cascaded down her back. She nodded and held him closer to her.

(linebreak)

"I don't see why we can't! If he does anything to her or takes her away, they can take care of it!" Austin was practically tearing out his hair in frustration. Ally had been suggesting that she just went to Dallas until the whole thing blew over. It was the only thing she could think of to get Lilly back without calling the police.

"You don't understand Austin, Dallas will stop at nothing to get what he wants. If we contact the police, he could not only hurt you or me, he could hurt Lilly. And I refuse to put her in that kind of danger." She paced the floor in front of his bed, where Austin was sitting at the moment. He groaned and fell back, the blankets billowing out around him.

"Ally, I'm not letting you go back to him. I can't let you, I need you." He felt himself choke up and turned away from her. Ally's eyes softened and she laid down next to him, resting her head on his side.

"But I'd never forgive myself if something happened to Lilly. I'm the nanny Austin, your parents paid me to take care of your sister." She stroked his arm up to this shoulder, then back down to his fingertips to intertwine their fingers. He shook his head.

"Ally I don't know. I can't lose either of you. I just cant do it. I've only just got you, and Lilly's my world." His throat clogged up and he couldn't talk anymore. Tears began to stream down his face. And he turned towards her and nuzzled into her neck. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore, Alls. Please, let me call the police." She sighed and nodded.

(linebreak)

Austin was the one pacing now, only this time they were sitting outside the police station waiting for the officer to get back to them. They had taken in the note and Ally had explained what she had heard. Now, they were just waiting on word back from the fingerprint analysis. If they had sold proof that Dallas was the one who wrote the letter, they had just cause to arrest him once they found him.

Austin glanced over at Ally, who had fallen asleep in the waiting room chair. It had been a lot night, he didn't blame her. He watched as she slept, little tufts of air blowing her bangs out of her face. Smiling to himself, he walked over and sat down in front of her, pushing the pieces behind her ear.

Ally's eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly. He leaned down and captured her lips between his own. The kiss was slow, comforting, gentle. Austin's kisses were so much different than Dallas'. How she had missed the fact that there weren't any sparks from Dallas in the beginning, she'll never know. All she knows is that she can't leave Austin. Not now, not ever. Their lips slowly pulled apart and she leaned into his neck, kissing the corner of his jaw.

They stay there for a minute, in each other's embrace before they were interrupted by the door opening. Austin and Ally looked up at the officer, holding what appeared to be the fingerprint test results. The policeman nodded. It was Dallas.

**Now I know a lot didn't happen in this, but it was more of a filler chapter to lead up to what I need to get to. Hope you guys enjoyed this! I love you all. **

**Until Next Time,**

**~amber.**


	11. Brushing & Breakdowns

**A/n: Here we go guys! Chapter 10! I really hope this one is good because I worked hard on it. Literally, I wrote it up then typed it up. Then I revised a lot and I just think this chapter is the best. Not to sound cocky or to brag, but seriously. This shit's the shit. Haha. Here you go!**

"God." Austin ran his fingers through his mangled hair and let out a long breath. Ally tightened her grip on his hand and stroked his long fingers with the pad of her thumb. The officer had left the room, giving them time to cope yet promising to return shortly.

Ally didn't know what she was more worried about: finding Dallas or keeping Austin from having a mental breakdown. He looked up at her with his big brown eyes clouded with unshed tear and she practically felt her heart break.

"Ally…" He choked out, voice raspy from crying. "What if they don't find her? What if Dallas…what if he…' The rest of his "what-if's" were cut off by a sob that ripped through him Ally sat down in front of him and wrapped her slim arms around his broad, muscular shoulders, pulling him to her.

"Austin, sweetie. It's alright; the police will find Dallas and get Lilly back. I swear on my life, Aus, we'll get her back." She stroked the hair at the nape of his neck in an attempt to comfort him. Yes, she was upset also, but Austin needed her. She'd have her time to mourn later on. He clung onto her small waist desperately, as if she was his last source of hope. Austin buried his face in her neck, his tears already slowing.

"Promise me you won't leave me." He mumbled. Ally's mind flashed to Dallas' note and she hesitated. Mentally shaking her head, Ally glanced down at the teary-eyed blonde.

"Promise."

(linebreak)

"Miss Dawson, we know Dallas has harmed you before. This is only to assure you are safe." Ally shook her head.

"No way. I'm not allowing you to follow me everywhere. I can understand you watching the house, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Austin wanted to step in, but hesitated. While he loved Ally, he still hadn't known her for long. Ally noticed this hesitation and sighed.

"Alright, how about a compromise? If I go out, I have to bring Austin or someone else. Is that safe enough for you?" She didn't mean for the last part to sound bitter, but she was exhausted and upset. The officer glanced up at Austin, who shrugged in agreement.

"That's fine by me. Just try not to go out too often until the matter has resolved." She nodded and grabbed her purse. Austin reached for her arm as she started to walk out the door.

"Ally…" He started, but she yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Austin, just leave me alone. Let's go home, alright?"

Taken aback by her outburst, he nodded and followed her out of the station.

(linebreak)

The ride home had been silent, and Ally had gone up to her room without a word. Austin wasn't sure what had made her so angry all of a sudden, and to be honest, neither did she. Maybe it was due to the fact that she had been holding her emotions in all day. Maybe it was because she felt guilty for causing Austin so much pain. Maybe it was the fact that she was terrified that Dallas could get to them. Maybe, just maybe, it was all these possibilities combined.

Austin, on the other hand, was throwing microwavable pancakes into the microwave. Eating pancakes calmed him down when he was stressed. And oh boy was he going to eat a lot of them today.

After downing nearly eight pancakes, he put the last two onto a plate and walked up the stairs to Ally's room. Balancing the plate on hand, he knocked.

"Ally, you got to come out sooner or later. We have to talk okay? I made you some pancakes." He stood there for a few beats before sighing.

"Alls, come on. Don't be so hard on yourself, I told you it wasn't your fault." No answer. Austin slowly twisted the doorknob and walked in. Looking around, he didn't see Ally anywhere.

The shower was running in the bathroom that was adjoined, and Ally was rubbing shampoo into her hair. Showering helped calm her down after a hectic event, and she thinks this counts as one. Sighing as the water rinses out the shampoo, she heard a knock. Thinking it was just Austin; she conditioned her hair and got out.

She grabbed the towel nearest to her, she wrapped it around herself. She looked at herself in the mirror, tangled hair and dark circles around her eyes, and sighed. She picked up her brush and ran it through the knotted hair.

Austin let out a breath, trying to think positive and not think Ally was gone. He checked her closet and opened the bathroom door.

"Ally?" He looked in and gasped as he saw his girlfriend, practically naked with sopping wet hair. "Oh my gosh, Ally, I'm sorry I was just…I couldn't find you…and I didn't mean to…" He couldn't think straight, considering he had just watched a drop of water drip down her hair down the front of the towel. He gulped and tried to look away from her.

"Austin it's fine. It's not like I'm naked." She chuckled and continued to brush her hair out. Austin swallowed again and nodded.

_Sure you're not naked. But damn woman, you got some legs. _HE thought to himself, holding back from saying that comment aloud. Shaking his head, he swallowed one last time before shutting his eyes and walking back out of the bathroom.

"I have pancakes for you," He said through the door, voice huskier than intended.

(linebreak)

Ally walked out, fully dressed – much to Austin's luck and slight disappointment. He smiled at her and she returned it just as brightly. Reaching her hairbrush out to him, she looked up at him.

"I can't get the back. Is it alright if…?" She trailed off and Austin nodded.

A comfortable silence filled the room as Ally sat between Austin's legs on her bed. Taking the back section of tangled hair, he gently began to run the brush through.

"_Mommy, my hair's all messy and it hurts when I brush it." Five year old Austin, with slightly long hair, walked up to his mother in tears._

"_Come here, Little Prince, Mommy will show you a trick." She took the brush from Austin's tiny hands, which he then used to rub the tears from his cheeks. _

_Picking her little boy up and setting him in her lap, Mimi began to hum a sweet lullaby that her mother had once sung to her._

_In no time, Austin's hair was tangle-free and he smiled at his mother with joy._

"_Thanks Mommy!" He gave her a tight hug and ran off to play with his toys. _

Austin, by habit, started to hum said song. It was calm and peaceful, and Ally felt herself relaxing in a matter of seconds. When he finished, he carefully turned her around and pulled her into a tight embrace, smiling into her neck. They stayed that way for a few minutes, relishing the other's company.

Biting his lip, Austin sighed and pulled back to look into her eyes. "Alls, what's wrong baby? Earlier, on the way home, you were – "She cut him off.

"Austin, it's fine I-I'm just…" Her voice trailed off, tears forming, but she refused to let them fall.

"Ally, what is it? Please, you know you can tell me anything." Holding her face between his hands, he lifted it up to look into his chocolate orbs.

"Austin, I'm terrified. Obviously Dallas now knows where we live, where _I_ live. He took Lilly, what if he takes me? I just…I don't know what to do and it's all my fault that Lilly's gone. I know you told me not to think that, but it's true! You can't deny it, because you have to admit that it's true. A-and I…" She stopped her rant as Austin pulled her into his chest.

"Alls, it's alright. It's not your fault, shh…" She shook as she sobbed into his chest, her small arms wrapping around his waist. A few soothing words, and a lot of tears later, they were lying on her bed.

Ally was pressed into Austin's side, and he was slowly rubbing her back.

"Austin, I'm sorry I blew up like that. It's just…I was holding it back for you." He arched an eyebrow at her in confusion, and she sighed. "Austin, you needed someone to comfort you, and I needed to be there. If I was just as upset as you were at the time, who knows what would've happened." Austin rolled more onto his side, bringing Ally close once again so that he could look her straight in the eyes.

"Ally, I'm a grown boy, if you had needed to cry, you should have. While I adore your comfort, especially when you run your fingers through my hair…" He blushed at this but smiled at her still. "I need you to be as mentally stable as possible. And holding back your emotions like that isn't making that possible is it?" He playfully winked at her and she ducked her head to hide her pink-tinged cheeks.

"I love you." She mumbled into his chest.

"Love you too, darling. Now, let's go to sleep, and then I'll reheat the pancakes I made you." They both glanced at the plate of pancakes sitting at the table.

"Deal."

With that, she nuzzled into Austin and he shut off the light. It had been a long day and they both needed some sleep. Ally was out within minutes, and Austin admired her sleeping figure.

"God, you're so beautiful and you don't even try." He smiled lovingly at her before leaning into her once again and falling asleep.

**A/n: And here's Chapter 10! You're welcome kiddies, haha. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Seriously, I had so much fun writing this chapter it's not even funny. Well, leave some reviews! Love you all!**

**Until Next Time!  
~amber.**


	12. Pancakes & Phone Calls

**A/n: Hey all! Ready for another chapter of Close to You? I know I am! It's been far too long, but instead of excuses, I'm just going to dive right on in (:**

Ally woke up and felt a strange, yet comfortable warm around her. Nuzzling close to the source, she found herself face to, well chest, with Austin. Smiling, Ally wrapped her small-in-comparison arms around his waist and tugged herself closer to his source of comfort. Austin, who was awake during all of this, intertwined their legs together and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled into her hair and she smiled back, softly.

"Hey Aus" She rested her head on his broad chest and sighed. Austin frowned. The events of yesterday made her stressed, and Austin knew this. He just wanted to see her happy again. More than anything, he wanted to see her safe along with Lilly. He wrapped his arms tighter around her slim waist and buried his face in her neck. Just as long as he didn't lose Ally too. He just got her, he couldn't lose her. Losing her would send him over the edge, and god knows what he would do then.

"Austin, are you okay?" He blinked and pulled back, just noticing the hot tears that were pouring down his cheeks and the death grip on poor Ally's waist.

He ducked his head out of sight, trying to will the tears to stop. He's cried enough the past two days. "I'm fine."

"Fine? Oh yeah sure, and I don't like pickles. What's up Aus?" He sighed, he should have known he couldn't lie to her, and was foolish for trying.

"Ally, what if I lose you? I just…" Austin shook his head and sat up, unable to even finish the statement as he began to choke up again. Ally heart broke at Austin's confession and she slowly slid herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Austin, I'm not leaving. This isn't some action movie where I'll try to be the hero and go to Dallas. That's not going to happen." She pulled back and looked into his tear-filled brown eyes. Smiling softly, she placed her lips onto his and he instantly responded by nudging her head up for easier access. His arms found their way to her lower back and he pulled her towards him. The kiss slowly escalated into a mess of lips clashing into each other, tongues softly caressing each other, and Austin's shirt being tugged off his chiseled chest by Ally. His hand slid under her shirt to make circles on her back as he lay her down onto the bed.

Ally hooked one leg over Austin's waist, pulling his by said waist to her and pressing his lips to hers once again. He pulled back and smiled down at her. "I love you Ally." She gasped, and then the corners of her lips turned up into a huge grin kissing his once again.

"I love you too Austin."

(linebreak)

Ally smiled as she flipped the last pancake onto the platter and carried it to the table, where Austin was already sitting with a knife in his left hand and fork in the right.

"You know I love your pancakes, baby." He smiled cheekily at his girlfriend and kissed her cheek as she sat down next to him. She giggled as butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the use of the word "baby".

Austin grabbed the whipped cream and squirted it all over his pancakes as Ally drizzled some syrup over hers.

"These are so ghfhg!" Austin moaned with a mouthful of pancake. Ally chuckled then raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She scolded before continuing to cut her pancake into bite size pieces.

Austin swallowed and smiled at her reprimanding. "You would make an amazing mom you know." He said nonchalantly while throwing more pancake into his mouth.

Ally gaped at him. "Y-you really think so? I mean, I know I'm good with kids. But I mean being a mother means raising the kid, and taking care of them, and making sure they make it through school, and doing their chores, and- "

"Ally!" She stopped rambling, and looked down at her syrup covered pancake, blushing. "You'd totally be able to do that, trust me. You would be great. Now one question."

She looked up into his eyes adoringly, and blushed even more at his compliment and sincerity. "Thanks Aus, and what?"

"Are you going to finish that?" He said, gesturing to his empty plate and smiling back at her. She laughed at his child-like manner. She slid her plate over to him and giggled again as he sprayed whipped cream all over it.

(linebreak)

They were now lying on the couch, _The Lucky One_ in the DVD player per Ally's request. Austin wasn't arguing, not because he was into those sappy romance movies, no, definitely not.

Ok maybe a little.

His arm was wrapped tightly around Ally, holding her to him. If anyone asked him, it was so she wouldn't fall. But he knew it was because he needed the reality of her to keep him from losing his mind.

He shifted in his seat as the sex scene came up during the movie and Ally giggled and turned to him.

"Uncomfortable?" She smirked and he kissed her softly.

"Not really, just making sure some innocent little girl like you should be watching this." She scoffed.

"Innocent? Who do you think I am?" She crossed her arms and pouted slightly.

He booped her nose and smiled down at her. "Allyson Marie Dawson."

"Smartass." She grumped and then smirked again, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ally? What are yo-ohh…" He was cut off as Ally ran her fingers slowly through his hair, tugging at the ends.

"Still believe I'm some innocent young girl Aus?" Still smirking she raised an eyebrow at him.

Closing his eyes as she stroked his scalp, he groaned and shook his head. "Ally…" He mumbled.

"Yes Austin? What's the matter?" With the end of her question she gently pulled him up by his hair – gently as not to hurt him, and kissed his slowly. He moaned into the kiss and pulled her closer to him. She giggled and pulled back, kissing his nose softly.

"Love you." He mumbled into her hair.

"Love you too." They sat there for a moment, movie forgotten, until the sound of the phone ringing broke them from their trance. Austin sat up with a sigh and picked the phone up from the coffee table in front of them.

Looking at the caller ID, he looked over to Ally with wide eyes.

"It's the police station."

**A/n: Dun, dun, duuunnn. Cliffy for you! Sorry it's been so long, soccer started up at my high school so I've been crazy busy. That also means, unfortunately, updates will be less frequent. But, they will still be coming!**

**Hope you all stay with me! By the end of May, I should be able to pick back up on the updates – if this story is still going on at that time. I also have a one-shot that I'm in the process of writing, so that should be up by maybe next week.**

**Anyways! Review, follow, favorite, and follow me on twitter! **

**Until next time!  
~Amber.**


End file.
